Izuru and Gin
by KenpachiHisagi
Summary: Izuru and Gin meet in the world of the living and have a talk. Izuru x Gin yaoi. I wrote this for a class and it probably won't go anywhere, sorry. I wasn't sure what to title the story for on here (for class it's just the name of the assignment).
1. Chapter 1

Gin Ichimaru, the ex-captain of squad three, stood in front of his former lieutenant, Izuru Kira. Before Gin's betrayal of the Soul Society with Sosuke Aizen, the captain and lieutenant used to be great friends. Some people even thought the two to be lovers, but it was never known for sure. It was always something that you wanted to know but never felt right in asking and the two never confirmed or denied it, even though they both knew that everyone was wondering.

So it was a great pleasure for Izuru when he ran into the ex-captain on his own one day when visiting the world of the living. At first he wasn't sure if it was the ex-captain that he saw and decided to follow him for a bit, but since his stalking skills were poor (he certainly wasn't a member of squad two; the stealth squad) Gin quickly picked up on the stalking.

"Ya gonna stalk me foreva," Gin asked "Izuru-chan?"

Izuru froze in his steps for a few seconds before replying "I was wondering what you were doing here."

Gin turned around with his ever present (creepy) smile that seemed to spread from ear to ear, one of the features that made people compare him to a snake, and replied "Dat all? Ya coulda just asked. I won't bite ya."

Izuru shivered a bit, knowing that Gin's bite was certainly a lot worse than his bite.

"What are you doing here? I don't sense Aizen or any of the arrancar, so it doesn't seem to be an attack."

"Aw," Gin said in fake hurt, "Don't ya trust me?"

"You betrayed the Soul Society; how could I trust you now?" Izuru's words came out as they normally did, gloomy, but this time instead of the normal gloomy sounding voice it was one mixed between hurt and desire to still trust the ex-captain.

"But I didn't hurt ya," Gin replied, "I'd neva do dat."

Izuru knew this was true. The first time that they had met was when Gin and Aizen had saved his life, along with Renji Abarai and Shuhei Hisagi. But, then again, Aizen had also never hurt him physically.

"Neither has Aizen." Izuru replied rather coldly.

At this Gin's smile lessened and his voice seemed to actually hold real sadness, not just the mocking sadness that he'd use on others, "I'm diffarent than Aizen is, ya know dat."

"You still betrayed me!" Izuru yelled as a gust of wind blew his blond hair behind him and caused Gin's silver hair to blow into his face.

Gin pushed the hair out of the way before walking over to the smaller (by five inches) and placing his hand on Izuru's head "I'm sorry 'bout dat; but I have a good reason."

"What's that?" Izuru asked, blushing slightly at the contact.

"It's a secret," Gin said putting his right pointer finger to his lips, "ya can't tell anyone; not even da head cap'ain."

Izuru thought for a moment about this. He knew that is the head captain found out about this he'd be killed or else thrown into the Maggot's Nest. But he wanted to know why one of the people he was closest to betrayed him.

"I won't tell." He answered, knowing that he'd keep his word (unless drunk).

Gin bent down and whispered in Izuru's ear, as if there was a force they couldn't see who was listening in, "It's 'cause I'm plannin' on killin' Aizen maself."

Izuru's face didn't show any reaction to this but he could feel his breath catch in his throat and couldn't muster more than a whisper in response. "When did you decide that?"

Gin pulled away and spoke in a normal volume voice now, his snake-like grin back in place, "plannin' it since I was a kid. 'Fore I was even a Soul Reaper, so 'bout a hundred and ten years or so."

"Why so long? If you weren't even a Soul Reaper how did you know Aizen?"

"He hurt Rangiku; an' I decided ta make him pay."

Izuru was about to ask what had happened when he sensed Ichigo Kurosaki coming near. Gin sensed this too and did a small wave to Izuru before returning to Hueco Mundo and waiting for the chance to kill Aizen himself.


	2. Izuru's feelings

"You still betrayed me!" Izuru yelled as a gust of wind blew his blond hair behind him and caused Gin's silver hair to blow into his face.

He could feel his body shaking in both hurt and anger as he yelled those words at the man in front of him. Not long ago the two of them had been close; they were captain and lieutenant after all. But it was more than just that relationship as well. To Izuru, Gin was all that he had left as far as family goes.

Sure, he had Momo, Renji, and Shuhei as best friends, and Rangiku who was Gin's closest friend, but to him it just wasn't the same without Gin. The man meant the world to him and when he betrayed him he felt as if his entire world had shattered.

He might not of lost his mind like Momo did at first but that doesn't mean he wasn't affected. If nothing else it impacted him more than it did Momo. Momo had help from others to get over the betrayal but Izuru suffered in silence. Often times he wandered if Shuhei went through the same feelings as he did with Tousen's betrayal with Gin and Aizen. But he was always too afraid to ask.

Gin walked over to the shaking blonde and placed his hand on his head in comfort. Even though Izuru knew that Gin was a traitor, the hand seemed to calm him down. It was nice having his old captain back, if even for a moment.

"I'm sorry 'bout dat; but I have a good reason." Gin had said.

'Sorry,' Izuru thought to himself, "he betrayed my trust and sorry is all he can say?!' He wanted to scream at the man but couldn't bring himself to do so. Instead he choose to find out what the reason behind his actions was.

His old captain replied that it was a secret and that Izuru couldn't tell anyone. The lieutenant thought about this for a few seconds. If the head captain found out that he had talked to Gin and learned this information that he himself would be treated as a traitor. But that didn't bother him, after all if was only him and Gin there; and the only way that Izuru would tell would be if he was drunk.

'I'll just have to not drink for a while.' Izuru told himself and promised not to tell.

After Gin gave his answer, the full answer, Izuru could feel himself growing curious and pissed. Aizen had hurt Rangiku? What hadn't she ever told anyone? Izuru tried to ask, but Gin was already gone. Ichigo was coming and he had to get out of there. But Izuru wanted to know! He had to know what had happened to Rangiku!

He thought about asking her himself but knew that with how much she drank that she'd blab in no time about him talking to Gin. So for now he'd have to wait until he could talk to Gin again and hoped that the next time he could get a full answer.


End file.
